


La trahison du cœur

by LunaQueen



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) TarrantxAlice. Parfois, même les héros peuvent faire les mauvais choix - par amour.





	La trahison du cœur

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture. :)

-Tu as choisi ton clan.

La voix du Chapelier résonna dans l'air brûlant du champs de bataille alors que, tout autour d'eux, leurs amis combattaient contre le Mal et ses sbires. Le ciel, d'un noir d'encre, était seulement éclairé par les éclairs qui le déchiraient à intervalles réguliers.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, Chapelier.

-Alors qu'est-ce ? C'est tout à fait clair, au contraire. Tu portes la marque de la traîtrise et l'armure de l'ennemi.

En effet, vêtue d'un ensemble vermeil, Alice avait sur le front le baiser de la Reine Rouge, signe de son appartenance au camp adverse ; preuve de sa trahison.

-Je peux l'expliquer, le supplia-t-elle, le cœur meurtri de devoir supporter le regard accusateur de son ami.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre de toi. Et tu devrais faire en sorte que l'on ne te voie pas en ma compagnie. Ça pourrait nous coûter cher, à tous les deux.

-Il ne vous arrivera rien.

-Tu ne devrais pas en être si sûre.

-Je le sais. J'ai passé un pacte, Chapelier. Je rejoignais ses rangs, en échange de quoi il ne vous serait fait aucun mal.

Il y eut un moment de silence, le temps que l'homme encaisse la nouvelle. Son teint était grisâtre, ses cheveux, bien moins roux et ses yeux, d'un vert délavé, presque mort.

-Tu as passé un pacte avec le Diable, j'espère que tu en es consciente.

-Parfaitement. Mais il fallait que je vous protège.

-Comment peux-tu avoir une confiance aussi aveugle en elle ? Je ne te croyais pas si naïve. As-tu oublié tout ce qu'elle nous a fait ?

Il la regardait comme une moins-que-rien ; une traîtresse, ce qu'elle était finalement, même si elle l'avait pour la bonne cause. Du moins, l'avait-elle cru. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien désormais. Mais quel autre choix avait-elle ? Le regarder se battre et mourir, impuissante ? Jamais elle n'aurait pu le supporter, jamais elle ne s'en serait relevée. Alors, quand elle en avait eu l'occasion, en pleine nuit, lorsque ses amis étaient endormis, elle s'était rendue chez la Reine et avait conclu ce marché. Elle était loin d'en être fière, mais cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne dormait plus et passaient ses journées à se ronger les sangs. S'il périssait au combat, que deviendrait-elle ? Que lui resterait-il ? Elle serait seule.

-Je ne pouvais vous perdre, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Tarrant déposa ses grandes mains fines sur les joues de la blondinette, lui faisant relever le visage. Ses yeux bleus larmoyants le firent déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Et pourtant, souffla-t-il tout contre sa peau froide, tu risques de me perdre en te perdant toi-même. Car, si tu n'es plus, qui suis-je ?

Puis il s'éloigna, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Tu as choisi ton clan, Alice, j'espère que tu seras plus judicieuse dans le choix de ta robe pour célébrer la défaite de la maudête grosse tite.

Et il tourna les talons, tandis que le Valet Noir de la Reine posait une main possessive sur l'épaule frêle de la jeune fille ; elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix ; ça n'était pas lui qu'il fallait sauver, mais bien elle. Les ongles de l'homme s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau ; un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Elle ferma les yeux. Et le silence se fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère vous retrouver très bientôt. :)


End file.
